This invention relates generally to an inline electromagnetic tool actuator, and more specifically to an improved tattoo machine. The invention incorporates a unique inline construction which is compact and efficient, and comfortable in the hand. The tubular ergonomic design allows extended usage with less operator fatigue and discomfort.